On The Inside
by LuvsSparklyVampires
Summary: This is the a Story told from Sakura's point of view. I know that this is done very often, but I have always wanted to write something from her point of view, because her characters is often hurt. Read and Review, if you like. : Rated T just incase.


Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Pt. 1**

The noise that flowed from the window was as soft and soothing as the breezes. Voices of shopping town's people lifted the spirit of the small street. To hear, it was relaxing. Since it was only a residential street, there were no calls for sales or the smell of fish warmed by the hot day, only the sound of conversations which seemed lost among the crowd. All though the topics of the speech were unknown, it still gave the girl a sense of peace. It was unknown to her the reason, but none the less, it made her calm.

Her bright blue eyes starred out the window of the passing people, attempting to understand them maybe just a little more. Something about the normal townsfolk seemed almost strange to her, a shinobi. How had they been chosen to live normal lives while she worked at a stronger career? The life of a shinobi, that entitled her to protect the life of the man who ran the flower shop or the woman who stayed at home to raise her kids. She quite often wondered about this, never daring to ask. Was it that they were born without the inner chakra that a shinobi possessed or did they merely choose this lifestyle. Anyway, what did it matter to her? She was stuck with her life and would not trade it to run a small flower shop.

Finally bored of the ever lingering question, she stuffed it safely in the back of her mind, maybe for a rainy day. Getting up out of the window sill, the girl stretched the muscles that felt the urge to sting when she got up. What a nuisance being human was.

--

The sound of a shirriken hitting a tree was the only sound to be heard among the whispering noises of the trees. It happened to be a windy day, which made it a better day to practice throwing. It had been a while since her last visit to the forest, and the girl felt she should practice, train, for missions to come ahead. Being at the current level of Chunin, she was given missions quite a lot. There never seemed a second in the village that there was nothing to be done, no one to be helped. It was odd that the girl even got this amount of time to herself. Normally she was taking patients at the hospital, training under the presence of the Lady Hokage or taking some time to get away and sleep. But today had been a day off, a well deserved one at that.

A voice, which seemingly came from nowhere, made the girl jump a bit. Turning around she noticed it was her longtime friend, a blonde haired boy who wore a orange jumpsuit. "Oi Sakura-chan," he called to her, flashing her a wide smile. Leave it to this boy to show up out of nowhere. But maybe it was less than a coincidence. Could it be he was here to tell her the Hokage was looking for her? She hoped not, with all of her heart.

"Hello Naruto-kun," she called back, waving a hand in the air. She began to brush the stray bits of dirt off of her clothing. While training, she normally tended to get dirty.

"The old lady sent me here," Naruto said cheerfully, making it sound as though he knew, that was what she wanted to hear.

All the pink haired girl could do was sigh. Of course she had seen it coming. Why would she be allowed a full day off. That was unspeakable when you live a life such as hers, training as a master medical shinobi and missions to earn money. It was not the easiest of lives.

"She has word on Sasuke," the blonde boy finally said.

That was all she needed to hear. Just that one name and it could take her calm emotions and make them spin into a deadly confusing vortex. That name was almost taboo to her and normally Naruto as well, but he had said it quite calmly. It must be good news, which almost made no sense since any news of Sasuke was normally not what she wanted to hear.

"Okay, lets go."

* * *

With those three words, she disappeared to the place where she would soon find out the news of her old teammate.

Of course I dont own Naruto, I know what, you know that, everyone knows that.

This is the beggingine of my first fanfiction on this account.

If no one likes it, I will not continue it, so please Read and Review. :


End file.
